


Remove from heat

by thelightintheattic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fire, I dont know how to tag, M/M, and has a panic attack, derek saves him, not much, stiles starts a fire, there is a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightintheattic/pseuds/thelightintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reached for the door knob only to jerk his hand back when the heated metal burned it, He rubbed his hand on his pants in a vain attempt to sooth the burning sensation, his vision was getting blurry and he covered his mouth with his arm again to try to block out the smoke, coughing harder, he looked around his room for a way out, but there wasn't any tree beside his window like Scott had and Stiles' room was on the second floor with no safe place to land if he jumped. </p><p>Stiles was trapped in his room and the house was on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remove from heat

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this prompt and my friend made me write it, and here we are. I have never been in a fire, so i dont know whats its like, but i tried. this is my first fic, so if you catch any mistakes, let me know. Also, this fic does include stiles having a panic attack, and a bit of blood, so if that isnt your thing, click back. Thank you.

Stiles' eyes snapped open when the fire alarm started shrieking. The spastic teenager flailed and fell off of his bed and onto the floor, taking both his sheet and blanket with him, Stiles was sure he ripped his sheet in his struggle to become untangled. Once he was free he headed down the stairs in a hurry, smelling faint traces of smoke. Stiles followed the smell to the kitchen, where it was the strongest, and could see that the noodles he had tried making earlier were on fire. Stiles had come home from school to find that his dad was still at work and figured he would make himself top ramen, but Stiles had been exhausted, between school and pack meetings and trying to identify and fight off every supernatural thing that decided that beacon hills was a pretty cool place to hang out and fuck shit up at, he barely had time to sleep, and he'd forgotten to add water to the noodles, instead he decided to take a nap. Stiles had thought he flicked off the stove before he had gone upstairs, but the fire alarm, smoke and the actual noodles on fire said otherwise.

"Shit!" Stiles cursed as he grabbed a hold of the pot and swung it around the kitchen in panic as he tried to figure out how to put the fire out. Stiles moved towards the sink before freezing and thinking it might be a grease fire and that water would just make it worse. The teenager swung the pot back around and when he turned to set the kitchen appliance on the counter, it slipped out of his hands and sailed out of the kitchen and into the living room when it landed with a loud clang. Stiles stared after the pot before rushing into the living room to survey the damage, when he arrived he noticed that the fire had spread from the noodles to both the carpet and curtains. Stiles flailed and cursed again, running back to the kitchen to grab a dish towel off the counter before returning to the living room where he ran forward to the curtains and started to pat the flames, but that only resulted in the dish towel catching fire too, Stiles flinched when the heat touched his fingertips and reflexively dropped the towel, which caught a different part of the carpet on fire. 

Stiles rubbed his eyes as the smoke got heavier, the fire alarm was still shrieking and the panic that had been growing since the noodles had caught fire became too much and Stiles' breathing started to speed up. The fire continued to spread, catching the coffee table as well as other furniture on fire. The smoke soon became overwhelming, making Stiles cough and sputter and his eyes sting, Stiles, in blind panic ran from the room and up the stairs, back to his bedroom where he had left his phone.

Stiles rubbed his eyes again and slammed the door shut behind him, his breathing get faster as he scrambled to locate his phone, which had been buried under his sheets and blanket, as he searched he could hear the fire getting closer. Stiles' vision was blacking out and his hands began to shake; his panic attack was getting worse, and he didn't have time to calm down, not with all the black smoke beginning to leak in through the cracks around his door. The teenager ripped through the fabric on the ground, but when he flipped over the comforter and yanked it back beside him, it sent his phone across the room where it hit the wall with a crack and dropped down behind his desk that was pushed tightly against the wall. Stiles stumbled to his feet, his sight going black for a moment and he rushed blindly towards his desk, resulting in banging his thigh hard against the piece of furniture, Stiles ignored the pain and bent over , stretching his arm down behind the desk to grab a hold of the phone.

Stiles grunted when his fingertips barely brushed the hard shell of his phone case, He took a deep breath as he prepared to lean over the desk more in an attempt to reach his phone better and immediately began to cough; more smoke was leaking in and it was getting harder to breath. Stiles straightened up and turned around, taking in the sight of the black smoke filling up his room quickly as he covered his mouth with his arm, coughing into the inside of his elbow. Stiles couldn't get his breathing under control and between hyperventilating and the smoke, he was beginning to feel very light headed. The teenager turned back around and instead of leaning over the desk, he yanked it away from the wall, books and empty glasses fell from the desk, one of the glasses broke upon impact and the glass shards scattered across the floor, but Stiles didn't care, he grabbed his phone and whirled around, tripping on one of the textbooks on his way to the door, his hand landing on a broken glass shard and slicing it open, the phone skidded out of his other hand and slid across the floor, only stopping when it hit the door and got engulfed in black smoke that had nearly filled the entire room, irritating Stiles' lungs with every fast breath he took, he could see the orange flames dancing under the door and he scrambled to stand as fast as he could, clutching his bleeding hand, he hurried to the door and snatched up his phone before the heat could melt it into a unless piece of plastic. 

Stiles reached for the door knob only to jerk his hand back when the heated metal burned it, He rubbed his hand on his pants in a vain attempt to sooth the burning sensation, his vision was getting blurry and he covered his mouth with his arm again to try to block out the smoke, coughing harder, he looked around his room for a way out, but there wasn't any tree beside his window like Scott had and Stiles' room was on the second floor with no safe place to land if he jumped. 

Stiles was trapped in his room and the house was on fire. 

Stiles gagged on the black smoke and wiped his watering eyes with his free hand before thumbing open his phone and dialing nine-one-one, the phone rang once before the dispatcher's voice asked what his emergency was. Stiles removed his arm from his mouth and was about to explain when he was over come by a coughing fit. The dispatcher tried to get his attention as he coughed.

"Hello?" The voice asked. "Are you still there?" 

Stiles finally got his coughing under enough control to be able to answer. "My house, it's on fire." He explained hurriedly, looking around the room for an escape route he might've missed, but came up empty. The dispatcher asked for his address and he gave it, the voice on the phone said the firemen would be there soon and to stay calm before hanging up. Stiles clutched the phone tightly, smearing blood over the screen. He gagged again as the smoke entered his lungs, the smoke had almost filled up the entire room, it wouldn't be long before the fire ate away at his door and entered the room as well, Stiles keeled over and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Not knowing what else to do, He staggered to his closet and closed the door behind him, wedging himself in between his dresser and the wall, he slid down till he was sitting. Stiles covered his face with his hands as the smoke trickled in and Stiles could hear the fire crackling as loudly as it burned it's way through his bedroom down and crawled along the floor, catching books and loose papers on fire before eating away at the wooden furniture. Stiles pushed himself harder against the wall, trying to get as far away from the flames as possible. He was out of options and trapped. 

He had no idea how long it would take for the fire department to arrive and for all he knew he would be dead by then, either burned alive or suffocated from the smoke. Stiles didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry, after everything he had been through; he was going to die from forgetting to add water to the noodles. How was his dad going to get through this? After Stiles' mother had passed away, he had drunk himself into a stupor and Stiles had been the only one to get him out, but with Stiles' gone, who was going to help his father? Scott was going to be miserable and Stiles didn't even want to think of what he might do and Stiles hadn't even gotten the guts or chance to tell Derek how stupidly, crazily in love with him he was. Sure at first Stiles had hated Derek (and okay, he was pretty scared of him too) and Derek hated him right back and Stiles was totally cool with it, but after all the time they had spent together and everything he had seen and learned about the sourwolf, the more Stiles found himself falling in love with Derek. Scott had caught on quickly and had tried talking Stiles into confessing already but to no avail, Stiles was one hundred percent sure that Derek still saw him as the unless, annoying human that he was when they first met and if he found out that Stiles had a massive crush on him, he would rip out the teenager's throat and leave him to bleed out somewhere where no one would ever find his body. But now, stuck his closet with no hope of escape, Stiles wished he had confessed, since he was dying anyway and he would rather die by Derek's doing than alone in a closet choking on smoke. Stiles clutched his phone tighter and blinked, pulling his hands away from his face and remembering he had Derek's number; He thumbed open his phone again and searched through his contacts till he found the werewolf's name, pressing the call button, he held it to his ear and listened to it ringing, impatiently tapping his foot as he tried to get his breathing under control before he passed out.

"Hello?" Derek's voice growled and Stiles wanted to burst into tears, he hadn't been sure if Derek would've picked up and he had to struggle to refrain himself from blurting out his undying love for the man right there and then.

"Derek! Thank god!" He choked out instead.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice took on a surprised tone before dropping back down to his usual growl. "What do you want?" 

"I'm stuck inside my closet and the house is on fire and I don't know how much longer I have before i suffocate." Stiles explained quickly. There was a loud thud on the other end of the phone. 

"Derek?" Stiles said when he didn't get a reply, "Derek!" He shouted before choking, when he glanced down to the bottom of the closet door he could see the fire flickering and licking its way inside of the inclosed space before he had to close his eyes to protect against the thick smoke. Great, Derek had ditched him and he was about to get burned to a crisp. Stiles knew that Scott was wrong about Derek returning his feelings and now he had proof. Stiles' panic attack flared back up and he was heaving in smoke quickly, it burned his throat and he gagged, but he couldn't calm down, Stiles began to get lightheaded and he knew he was going to pass out, his vision was already blackening. Stiles could've sworn that he heard a noise downstairs; the sound of a door being slammed open and things shove around and heavy footsteps running up the stairs towards his room, but by the time his bedroom door was swung open and cracking against the wall, Stiles was already unconscious.

When Stiles awoke, it was to the feeling of someone's mouth on his and air being forced down his throat and into his lungs, then the strong urge to cough, Stiles pushed at the chest of whoever was giving him cpr, they moved aside and gave him room to sit up, once Stiles was sitting upright he began to cough hard, his body convulsing with every hacking cough he let out, whoever was beside him placed a soothing hand on the teenager's back and didnt remove it, even when Stiles leaned over and puked. Stiles took a moment to rub the smoke out of his eyes and swipe his hand over his mouth, embarrassed of having thrown up in front of his savior. The teenager turned to see who he had to thank for being alive, he had expected to see a firefighter but when he laid eyes on his rescuer he was instead meet with Derek's bright blue eyes, which were staring back at him full of concern. Stiles blinked, coughed and stared at Derek in shock. He opened his mouth a couple times, trying to find something to say.

"You saved me." Stiles finally stuttered out after a long moment.

Derek didn't answer, instead he leaned down and pulled Stiles into a tight hug, Derek's ear pressed against Stiles' chest. Stiles froze and tried to make sense of the situation, he was alive, Derek had saved him and now Derek was hugging him. Stiles closed his eyes and relaxed against Derek, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. The teenager tried not to show his disappointment when the werewolf pulled away.

"Your lungs are clear." Derek said, a light pink coloring his cheeks.

Stiles felt his heart clench. "Oh, right, lungs, smoke, thanks for checking on that." He rambled. "I gotta go now though, fire depart is gonna be here any second and I need medical attention...or something." Stiles added as he began to climb to his feet, but half way up he became dizzy and nauseous, he stumbled and immediately felt Derek's strong, warm hands grip his arms and gently pulled him back down to a sitting position. Stiles avoided looking at the other man, his feelings suddenly hitting him full force again, intensified by the hope that maybe the reason that Derek saved him was because he was also in love with him, but that was stupid, Stiles was sure that was another reason and he was thinking them over when Derek interrupted him by leaning his head on the teenager's shoulder.

"When I got to you, you were unconscious, I thought you were dead, that fire had taken away another thing I cared about and then I heard your heart beating." Derek said quietly. "That I'd lost my chance to tell you that I'm in love with you and I understand if you never want to talk to me again or even be part of the pack anymore." Derek lifted his head off Stiles shoulder and stared him dead in the eye. It was silent for a long time after that, Stiles wanted to reply but his heart was doing cartwheels in his chest (stiles was sure that wasn't healthy) and his mind kept shouting that Derek loved him on a constant loop. The longer the silence stretched for the more Derek doubted himself, maybe Stiles didn't return his feelings, Derek started to move away from Stiles when the human grabbed his arm and smashed his lips against the werewolf's.

Derek tensed and Stiles wondered if he had done the wrong thing but then Derek was kissing him back and Stiled decided that this was the best thing he ever did and then he wasn't thinking anything because Derek had swiped his tongue across the seam of Stiles mouth and he opened his mouth to allow Derek entrance, but then Derek was pulling away, stiles tried to follow after him to prolong the kiss, but it was no use, he begrudgingly opened his eyes to see Derek staring down the street and then Stiles heard the sirens and noticed that his house was still on fire, when he looked back to Derek, the werewolf was already standing. 

"I'd better go, your father will be here soon and I don't think that he will approve of me kissing you, especially after the fire." Derek stated.

Stiles made a face, his dad certainly wouldn't approve, but he still didn't want Derek to go, but the firemen were already parked and climbing out of the fire truck an Derek was beginning to walk away. 

"Wait!" Stiles called after him, he wanted to figure this out, wanted to know if they were dating now, if this would become something more than just a kiss next to a burning house. 

"We'll talk later tonight." Derek called over his shoulder, before disappearing from sight.

Stiles grinned after him, he couldn't keep the smile off his face even when the paramedics rushed towards him and checked him for any injuries, or even when his dad hovered over him worriedly. He just kept thinking about later tonight, and he was hoping that Derek and him would do a little more than talk. Maybe the fire wasn't all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said, my first fic, i apologize if it was rough, i am not sure how well i protrayed the panic attack, so sorry if it was inaccurate. corrections and reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
